


ˈtɹæŋ.kwɪl

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Octoberrabble 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Janitor Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: At first, Castiel doesn't really pay attention to the handsome janitor.#Octoberabble2018 : Day 2 - Tranquil





	ˈtɹæŋ.kwɪl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> This fiction, however, is mine.
> 
> Unbeta'd, since this was supposed to be spontaneous writing. Please don't hesitate to point out my mistake.

 

At first, Castiel doesn't really pay attention to the handsome janitor. Well, he doesn't pay attention much, but he's _not_ blind. Castiel does see that the blond-haired man is very attractive. But he never let any thought towards the man he barely know, goes further than simple observation.

This is the first time, he notices that the janitor has beautiful green eyes. He also just notices that the sunflowers on his side table are always fresh because that man changes the water every two days. It's Saturday, the sun shines so bright and it lightens the room. But when Castiel opens his eyes and a freckles face smiles back to him, there's no sun that can warm his heart better.

The second time, he's just about to come back to his room when he sees the janitor again. The man is sitting on the metal bench. A mop by his legs and some cleaning equipments Castiel can't name. But that's not what captivates his attention. The janitor is not just sitting. He is reading. Castiel is ashamed with himself that he's suprised. Of course, a job doesn't define someone's intelligence. It shouldn't suprise him that the man is just casually reading Vonnegut. Castiel wants to run to the janitor and asks him about the favorite part of the book, but at the same time, he is reminded that he isn't supposed to be wandering in this floor.

The third time, _Dean W._ is laughing right at Castiel's face. Yes, that's the janitor's name. It's not that hard to take a peek at his name tag. It is, however, harder, to remain stoic when Dean laugh effortlessly like that. Apparently, knowing that Castiel has named his sunflowers, The Beetles– _"with two 'e', like bee!"_ – is the best thing he ever hears. Castiel's story beats another story of someone named Sammy that called his cat, Scooby, so Dean would never be suspicious that Scooby is not a dog at all. Listening to Dean's laugh is very relaxing. Castiel will certainly do anything to hear it again _very soon._

The fourth time, there's no Dean. Someone has ordered that Castiel can only be visited with his close family, which consists her mom, Naomi, and his only brother, Samandriel. Both are always on his side. Castiel doesn't know what happen, but his sunflowers, The Beetles, are not growing well. Strangely, not seeing Dean, makes him feel the same.

The fifth time, Castiel recognizes Dean's voice. Suddenly, the concept of space and time are foreign for him. He can not open his eyes, but he can feel that hearing Dean's talking make him breathe easier. Dean's reciting _Harry Potter_. And he's reading Castiel's favorite volume, _The Prisoner of Azkaban_. In his limbo, Castiel couldn't help to think that Dean is just like chocolate on this situation.

The sixth time, Castiel sees Dean in the corridor. He is not wearing his uniform, so Castiel wonders why Dean is here if he's not working. Dean is sitting alone in the same metal bench. His right hand is on the top of a book. It looks quite thick, but Castiel can't make up the title. It must be important book for Dean. Castiel observes him in his silence, doesn't dare to make a move because honestly, he doesn't know what he should tell to the janitor. So, he stands there, in the distance. In his observation, Castiel fails to notice that as Dean covers his face, the man is shaking.

They say, seven is the number. Of what, Castiel never knows. Until he finds out. Seven is the day, you must go on. Dean is standing next to him. He's holding Castiel's sunflowers vase. The sunflowers are fresh as always when Dean is around. Castiel smiles. Dean remembers to water The Beetles. The beautiful face, Castiel grows to fond with, is staring at the empty bed. It's Saturday, the sun shines so bright and it lightens the room. And Castiel lands his eyes on a freckles face that smiles to the remnants of memories of him laying there, as the said man whispers softly, _"I hope you get your own garden up there, Cas. I bet it'll be beautiful as fuck. Don't worry, I'll take care of your Beetles here, buddy.",_ there's no sun that can warm his heart better.

Castiel smiles back.

And this time, he believes that he already has the most beautiful garden he'd ever wanted.

 

• fin •

**Author's Note:**

> How do you interpret this story? Let me know!


End file.
